When Your Gone
by TheVoiceOfTheJellicles
Summary: Jemima is heart broken over a tom. He was her everything. Her heart. Her soul. Her love. Now he's gone. How will Jemima cope? This was going to be a one-shot, but I got carried away. Credits to CATS and Avril Lavigne. R & R! This just was a bit of fun. If the characters are being abnormal, I don't care. Love Bonkers. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH AVRIL LAVIGNE OR CATS!3
1. Chapter 1

**When you're gone…**

 **This songfic may be a one-shot so don't get your hopes up about a new chapter. Jemima has just lost Alonzo to Cassandra. The two had been mates for quite some time until Cass stepped in and straight up stole Alonzo. Why? Because Cass is a b****. That's why.**

Jemima ley on her bed staring at the roof of her and Alonzo's once shared den. Shared until maybe an hour ago. Jemima ley, replaying the conversation with Alonzo over and over again in her mind, willing herself not to cry.

" _Jemima," Alonzo said "This is going to sound cliché, but…" Jemi_ _ma's heart dropped. "_ _"Over the last couple of months, I've realized that we are no longer moving in the same direction. I love you so much and indeed we have grown a lot these past few years..."_

 _Jemima's faced hardened,_

" _What website did you get this speech off of?" she said, harshly. Alonzo winced at the sweet queen's tone and words. There was no point in lying to her now._

" _WikiHow. Break up opening lines."_

 _Jemima looked disgusted and hurt._

" _Jem," Alonzo said, trying to redeem himself, "You know I am bad at this sort of thing."_

" _Just say what you want to say and get it over with." Jemima said in a desperate whisper._

" _I'm… I'm… I'm… leaving you."_

" _What?!" Jemima asked, her eyes filling with tears._

" _I… can't be in this relationship anymore." And at that, Alonzo turned on his heel and away from Jemima, concealing the fact that his heart was breaking over the little calico. Jemima just stood there, blinking back tears as she watched the love of her life walk away from her. She immediately ran straight to her den, worried that someone would see her._

 _Not twenty minutes later, there was a knock on her door and Victoria's voice, now extremely shrill rang out._

" _Jemima! I just saw Alonzo with Cassandra! When did you two break up?"_

" _About twenty minutes ago." Replied Jemima, her voice dangerously close to wobbling, though she still refused to cry._

" _Oh Jemima!" Victoria cried as she rushed into Jemima's den and curled around her best friend. "Jemima… Jemima…" she repeated, quietly, over and over as she groomed her friend's fur. Victoria had been the one to set Jemima and Alonzo up together, so this was also a blow to her self-esteem. Well, her match making self-esteem._

" _Victoria," Jemima said, "Please, I just need some time alone."_

" _Of course!" Victoria said, for she knew the feeling of losing her mate. She had felt the same way when she lost Plato, though, he had been killed by Macavity, not dumping her for a horrible, little, sk-_

" _Give me a yell if you need me." And Victoria left the den._

Jemima refused to continue remembering that. She closed her eyes. The feeling was back. The feeling of pain, just behind her eyes. The feeling you get when you can't stop the oncoming flow of tears. Jemima, however, was a master of avoiding this feeling. She could simply stop it by singing about her feelings. It made her feel so much better. She could diss someone loud and clear and no one would know who it was about. Jemima, swallowing the lump in her throat, opened her mouth and let the words flow out of her…

 _I always needed time on my own,_

 _I never thought I'd need you there when I cry._

Jemima and Alonzo had never been a traditional couple. She was always a very independent little queen.

 _And the days feel like years when I'm alone._

Though they had been broken up for an hour or so, Jemima felt like it was forever.

 _And the bed where you lie,_

 _Is made up on your side._

She hadn't touched Alonzo's side of their bed in case he came back. She extremely doubted it though.

 _When you walked away,_

 _I count the steps that you take,_

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She stared out the window and she felt her heart – or more what was left of her heart – shatter. There was Alonzo, twirling Cassandra the same way he used to twirl her.

 _When you're gone,_

 _The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

She felt broken.

 _When you're gone,_

 _The face I came to know is missing too,_

She felt shattered.

 _When you're gone,_

 _The word I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

 _And make it okay,_

 _I miss you._

She felt lost.

The feeling that she was trying to supress was coming back in full force so Jemima kept singing, trying to get it to go away.

 _I've never felt this way before,_

Jemima had never loved anyone as much a she loved Alonzo

 _Everything that I do reminds me of you._

The feeling wasn't going away. Her eyes began to sting.

 _And the clothes that you left,_

 _They lie on my floor,_

Jemima could barely look at the collars that belonged to him. Her eyes began to blur as the tears she had tried hard to supress formed in her eyes.

 _And they smell just like you,_

 _I love the things that you do._

His scent still lingered in her den.

 _When you walked away,_

 _I count the steps that you take,_

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Jemima watched, on the verge of tears, Alonzo pull Cassandra in close for a passionate kiss. At that, Jemima, tore herself away from the window, her eyes dangerously close to spilling.

 _When you're gone,_

 _The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

She felt the first tears slide down her face.

 _When you're gone,_

 _The face I came to know is missing too,_

She felt her face become slowly wetter as more tears poured down her face.

 _When you're gone,_

 _The word I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

 _And make it okay,_

 _I miss you._

Jemima made no move to wipe the tears from her face. The song continued to flow from her lips like the tears out of her eyes.

 _We were made for each other._

Did Jemima really believe that?

 _Out here forever_

 _I know we were, yeah,_

She wasn't sure anymore. She took a deep breath. Even crying couldn't mask Jemima's beautiful voice.

 _All I ever wanted was for you to know,_

 _Everything I do, I give my heart and soul,_

 _I can hardly breathe,_

 _I need you here with me! Yeah!_

An uncontrollable fire ripped through Jemima as she belted out the last chorus.

 _When you're gone,_

 _The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

Her heart pounded with hatred and heartache.

 _When you're gone,_

 _The face I came to know is missing too,_

Hatred towards Cassandra for taking her love from her. Heartache towards Alonzo for she knew she would never truly get over him.

 _When you're gone,_

 _The words I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

 _And make it okay,_

 _I miss you._

As soon as she had sung the last note, she finally collapsed on the floor and broke into uncontrollable sobs that rippled through her whole body. She ley, crumpled on the floor for hours, tears flowing out over her silently as she mourned the loss of her love.

 **What do you think? I may write another chapter about Alonzo and how he's taking the breakup. Does he really love Cassandra? Is he worried that Cassandra may hurt Jemima? Let me know if you want another chapter. The first person to guess the song gets a one-shot request. Plz put the song name and artist + the one-shot request in the same comment. Okay, that's all… BYEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME BACK! I literally spent a week trying to think of a song for this chapter. I suddenly looked at one websites and I felt like a complete idiot. Sorry if I say perfect too many times. Love makes you stupid. Deal with it. Anyway, I'm rambling… blah, blah, blah! Just proceed to the story. *sighs*…**

Mungojerrie climbed onto the roof of his den. His sister Rumpleteazer was fighting with their mother. When this happened, he looked to the roof of his den for some space. Jerrie felt the breeze pierce his skin under his fur. He looked at the moon and felt a pang of heartbreak. Mungojerrie was a usually a laid back silly tom, but underneath that layer of chill, was a crush. A huge crush on a queen. The most beautiful queen he had ever seen.

Her name was Jemima.

He's breath was taken when he saw her. They became friend almost instantly. They went everywhere together, talked together. He knew her deepest darkest secrets and vice versa. Which was why she was so excited to tell him that she was dating Alonzo. Mungojerrie didn't let it show, but this tore him apart.

That was years ago though. Jerrie and Jem hadn't spoken since.

So when he found out that Alonzo and Jemima had broken up, he thought that he and Jemima would become friends again. Maybe she would see something in him. Maybe she would fall for him.

It had been months since they had broken up, and Jerrie still hadn't spoken to Jemima. He had tried to but he had been shooed away by Victoria.

Jemima was a wreck. She was heartbroken. He had seen her throughout the Junkyard, being guided by Victoria. Finally she knew how Jerrie felt. Only she let it show.

Mungojerrie sighed and stared at Jemima's den. She hated herself. If only she knew. If only she knew how much he loved her. How beautiful she truly was.

Mungojerrie sighed and began to sing,

 _I'm tugging at my hair,_

 _I'm pulling at my clothes,_

 _I'm trying to keep my cool,_

 _I know it shows,_

He was always awkward around Jemima,

 _I'm staring at my feet,_

 _My cheeks are red,_

 _I'm searching for the words inside my head,_

He had always wanted to tell Jemima his feelings, but just couldn't find the words.

 _I'm feeling nervous_

 _Trying to be so perfect._

She was amazing and that made him scared. Scared he couldn't be as perfect.

' _Cause I know you're worth it._

 _You're worth it._

She was perfect. She was worth everything.

 _If I could say what I want to say,_

 _I'd say I wanna blow you… away_

He wanted to be hers. Be as perfect as she was.

 _Be with you every night,_

Lying with her in bed. Arms wrapped around her.

 _Am I squeezing you too tight_?

She was so small. Perfect for him.

 _If I could see what I want to see,_

 _I want to see me go down,_

 _On one knee,_

 _Marry me today._

And ask her to be his mate. Jerrie sighed.

 _Guess, I'm wishing my life away,_

 _With these things I'll never say._

Jemima would never see him a more than a friend. That was a fact of life. His life.

Halfway across the Junkyard, a small calico climbed up onto the roof of her den. She had heard the most beautiful singing, just couldn't find the voices owner. She was sure it was Mungojerrie. Oh how she missed him. Alonzo was so jealous. He didn't like Jem spending time with Jerrie. Jem hadn't spoken to him in years. Maybe… just maybe he might remember their friendship. How special he made her feel. Probably not, though. That only happens in sappy teenage human movies. This was real life. Miracles just don't happen.

When Jemima thought of her lost friend, words uncontrollably poured out of her like they had the day she had lost Alonzo. She didn't care for him anymore.

 _It don't do me any good,_

To think about Alonzo _or_ Mungojerrie.

 _It's just a waste of time,_

Neither of those toms are hers.

 _What use is it to you?_

 _What's one my mind?_

Those were her thoughts. No one cares what a stupid kitten thinks.

 _If it ain't coming out,_

 _We're not going anywhere,_

Not with the way her life was going.

 _So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

Because it doesn't matter. She wasn't his. Mungojerrie's.

 _I'm feeling nervous,_

 _Trying to be so perfect._

'Cause he was perfect. Not like her. She was a mess.

' _Cause I know you're worth it._

 _You're worth it._

He was amazing. She was in ruins over a tom.

 _If I could say what I want to say,_

 _I'd say I wanna blow you… away._

She wanted to be his. As perfect as he was.

 _Be with you every night,_

 _Am I squeezing you too tight?_

Lying with him in her bed. On a cold winter night. His arms around her.

 _If I could see what I wanna see,_

 _I want to see you go down,_

 _On one knee,_

 _Marry me today._

With music playing. Asking her to be his mate. Perfect. But…

 _Guess, I'm wishing my life away,_

 _With these things I'll never say._

Mungojerrie's ears pricked up. He was sure he had heard it. Jemima. Singing. Mungojerrie stood and jumped across the rooftops towards the sound of the voice. He saw her. Jemima. On the roof of her den. Mungojerrie tried not to scare but he had to continue the song.

 _What's wrong with my tongue?_

 _These words keep slipping away._

 _I stutter, I stumble,_

 _Like I've got nothing to say._

Jemima jumped at the sound of a voice. She turned to see Mungojerrie's smiling face. He _was_ the one singing. Jemima looked at the ground.

 _I'm feeling nervous,_

She sang quietly.

 _Trying to be so perfect._

Mungojerrie watched her sing.

' _Cause I know you're worth it,_

 _You're worth it._

 _Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say._

Finally, Jerrie grabbed Jemima's paw and joined in the song.

 _If I could say what I want to say,_

 _I'd say I want to blow you… away._

Jemima sang first,

 _Be with you every night,_

To which Jerrie replied,

 _Am I squeezing you too tight?_

They joined together again, their noses inches apart.

 _If I could see what I wanna see,_

Jemima sang alone again,

 _If I could see what I wanna see,_

 _I want to see you go down,_

And Jerrie replied again,

 _On one knee,_

 _Marry me today._

Jemima smiled and looked away. Jerrie smiled at her shyness and sang with her.

 _Guess, I'm wishing my life away._

Jemima looked at him dead in the eye.

 _With these things I'll never say._

Jemima looked away again shyly, unsure of what to say. Mungojerrie smiled at her shyness. Without the words being spoken, he somehow knew all along, that she was singing about him. Jemima made a move to slip back into her den, like this never happened. Mungojerrie was quick. He grabbed her paw and just before she could pull away, he drew her into him and kissed her. Jemima was shocked at first. Shocked at her friend's movement. Even more shocked that she didn't pull away. Jemima felt Mungojerrie's arms around her pulling her towards him.

Once they had pulled apart, Jemima grabbed Jerrie's paw and led him to her den. Jerrie sat down and Jemima rested her head on his leg. Within minutes they both were asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AGAIN! WOW! This is shortly becoming my favourite thing to write. I never liked song fics but this is really fun! YAY! FUN! This is so fun to write. Again I am rambling. Yada, yada, yada, just read one.**

The news of Mungojerrie and Jemima's relationship spread throughout the Junkyard like wild fire. The couple relished in it. Jemima was no longer the 'black and white's pop of colour'. Yes, that was her nickname. Now she was the thief's angel. It wasn't much better but it wasn't much` better than her's with Alonzo but it was better than nothing.

Jemima ley on Jerrie's lap, staring at the sky.

"What do you think makes the sky blue?" she wondered. Jerrie chuckled at his queen's question. She was so sweet sometimes. Jerrie suddenly saw out the corner a black and white tom walking towards them. He tensed around Jemima. He shot dagger-eyes at Alonzo, trying to tell him that he wasn't welcome. Alonzo looked at him and ignored him.

"Jemima," he said dryly, "I need to speak with you." Jemima sat up and looked at him. She glanced at Jerrie with an apologetic look on her face. She followed Alonzo to a secluded corner of the junkyard for what she thought was a private conversation. As soon as they were out of the eye of the Jellicles, Alonzo grabbed Jemima's face and kissed her. Jemima immediately pulled away hard.

"WHAT?!" she screeched, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALONZO?! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! DID YOU THINK A KISS WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER?!"

Alonzo winced. He began laugh, "Oh come on. We both know you're only with Jerrie because you want to make me jealous. We both-"

Alonzo didn't get to finish. Jemima slapped him with all her little kitten strength. And that's _a lot_. Alonzo rubbed his face absent-mindedly.

"Jemima,-" he began but Jemima cut him off.

"If you want to get back, why are you with Cass?"

"Because… bec-" Jemima cut him off again.

"And wasn't you the one who ended the relationship?! How long did you want Cassandra? HMM?!" Jemima went extremely shrill.

"One or two… years." Alonzo said guiltily. Jemima looked loathingly at Alonzo. Alonzo watched as she formulated a plan to take him down. Jemima began to speak in her 'you are so dead' voice.

"You…" she said deathly quiet, "You were in love with Cassandra for at least," her voice began to grow, "A year. You think you… you" she was on the verge of shouting, "can just come back and expect me to fall into your ARMS?!"

"Jemima," Alonzo began, "I… I'm sorry. Just please… Jem…" he was lost for words. Jemima rolled her eyes. There was only one way to make him truly understand how he had hurt her. Jemima closed her eyes and began to sing.

 _Let's talk this over,_

 _It's not like we're dead._

They needed to talk this over. Jemima had so many questions.

 _Was it something I did?_

She asked mockingly,

 _Was is something you said?_

Alonzo was lost for words. Jemima continued,

 _Don't leave me hanging,_

 _In a city so dead._

Jemima thought of their past relationship with Alonzo,

 _Held up so high,_

 _On such a breakable thread._

Jemima looked at Alonzo,

 _You were all the things I thought I knew,_

 _And I thought we could be..!_

Jemima felt the first tears fall down her face,

 _You were everything, everything that I wanted,_

He once was perfect. Not so much anymore.

 _We were meant to be, supposed to be but 'we lost it'_

Jemima used finger quotation marks as a form of mockery.

 _And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away,_

Jemima had lost any happy feeling towards him.

 _All this time you were pretending,_

Alonzo winced,

 _So much for my happy ending!_

Jemima began to walk away from Alonzo, when he plucked up the courage to musically rebut.

 _You've got you're dumb friends,_

Jemima looked disgusted. Dumb?

 _I know what they say,_

Jemima raised one eyebrow. You do?

 _They tell you I'm difficult,_

Jemima smiled. They were right.

 _But so are they._

Jemima narrowed her eyes in disgust.

 _But they don't know me,_

 _Do they even know you?_

Jemima was about to speak but Alonzo, but he cut her off,

 _All the things you hide from me!_

Jemima looked confused at Alonzo. Did he think that she was in the same situation with Jerrie as he was Cassandra?

 _All the sh*t that you do,_

Alonzo looked at Jemima, disgusted. He knew she was also in love with Jerrie while they were dating.

 _You were all the things I thought I knew,_

 _And I thought we could be!_

We could trust each other, he thought.

 _You were everything, everything that I wanted,_

He was furious that Jem would lie to him.

 _We were meant to be, supposed to be but 'we lost it'_

Alonzo copied Jem in her mocking quotation marks.

 _All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away._

Alonzo couldn't remember anything good about the queen.

 _All this time you were pretending,_

Jemima almost slapped him.

 _So much for my happy ending._

Jemima was so murderously angry as she sang the next line at this scum of a tom.

 _It's nice to know that you were there,_

Alonzo's eyes lost focus as they watered.

 _Thanks for_ acting _like you cared,_

Ever line was stabbing into Alonzo

 _And making me feel like I was the only one._

Alonzo practically screamed the next line as his eyes spilled at this queen.

 _It's nice to know we had it all,_

Jemima relished in the fact that this tom felt the same way. That she wasn't the only one that cried at their situation.

 _Thanks for watching as I fell,_

Jemima joined Alonzo in the last line.

 _And letting me know we were done!_

Cassandra and Mungojerrie appeared around the corner. They were shocked to see their mates yell-singing at each other, tears pouring out both of their eyes. Cass rushed to Alonzo's side but he pushed her away. She looked hurt at Alonzo but knew he was in a horrible mood. Jerrie wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Jemie," he asked, "What is it?" and Jem responded through song.

 _He was everything, everything that I wanted._

Alonzo joined in. Jemima was leaning out from Jerrie's arms like he was holding her back.

 _We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it!_

Jerrie and Cass's eyes met. This wasn't good.

 _All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away._

Jemima and Alonzo looked like a mess.

 _All this time you were pretending,_

Cass and Jerrie looked at the others mates like they were growing three heads.

 _So much for my happy ending._

Cass wrapped her arms around Alonzo and this time he didn't push her away.

 _You everything, everything, that I wanted._

Jemima could hardly see and Alonzo eyes puffier than a pillow.

 _We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it!_

The noise they were generating was causing more Jellicles to come round the corner.

 _All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away._

Rumpleteazer looked at her brother holding Jemima.

 _All this time you were pretending._

Jemima's parents, Demeter and Munkustrap rounded the corner and nearly fainted. To see their daughter so distraught over Alonzo, who Munkus trusted. No one made a move as Jemima crumpled to the floor. Alonzo let her finish the last line.

 _So much for my happy ending._

Alonzo suddenly noticed the crowd of Jellicles around them as if their bubble had been burst. He ran from them with Cass at his heels. Jemima looked up at the Jellicles, at her parents and followed Alonzo's lead, sobbing. Mungojerrie took one look at the other cats, mouthed a 'sorry' and followed Jemima. That was the last time any of the Jellicles saw Alonzo, Cassandra, Jemima or Mungojerrie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god! You didn't think I'd be back would you? After the ending of the last story but I am! YAY! I'm on an Avril Lavigne SPREEEEEE! Don't judge. Oh look! I'm rambling yet again! What a surprise. Anyway, this story is about to take a dark turn. *ADAVNCE WARNING OF DARKNESS!***

Mungojerrie sat in an upturned trash-bin. This had been his and Jemima's home for the past few days. It had been years since they had run from the Jellicles.

Jemima sat outside the bin keeping watch for them. Jerrie knew he was supposed to be asleep so he would be awake for his watch, but he could only watch his mate. She wasn't even old enough to perform the coming of age dance yet she looked like a much older queen. She had seen things no kitten ought to see. Her fur was groomed differently. She even gave the air of a much older queen. She had bags under her eyes, a souvenir of many sleepless nights. Jerrie knew he looked the same but it was just sad to see her so grown up. Mature far beyond her years. She was no longer the sweet-faced, tribe favourite kitten. No, she was a stray. Just like him.

Jerrie sighed. That was what happens when you abandoned your home. Jerrie had asked Jem many times why she ran from the tribe, but she would never respond. They both were too thin. The last time they had eaten was two days ago. He knew he should go hunt but he didn't want to leave Jem's side, for fear she would break.

Why was this so hard? Why couldn't they just go home? To the tribe. To their families. Because they were gone. They had tried to go back to the tribe. The Jellicles were all gone. They had left the junkyard. It was too hard to stay there. Too many memories. Nobody was home.

Jerrie looked at Jemima. She was losing her… her… everything. She needed to go home. Jerrie felt his eyes water. This wasn't fair. Jem had taught him to sing when he was about to cry. To display his weakness. Jerrie looked at the ground.

 _Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

Why she needed to run.

 _She felt it every day._

Always running. From everything.

 _And I couldn't help her,_

She was in her own place.

 _I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

Running. Always… always running.

 _What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

She hasn't been right ever since she left. She's been… out of it.

 _Too many, too many problems._

She's lost in her own mind.

 _Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

She… they had been everywhere, trying to find a place to go. To belong. Jerrie put his head in his paws,

 _She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

They were all gone.

 _It's she lies, broken inside._

Jemima was broken. Lost forever. Maybe.

 _With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

 _Broken inside._

She had lost everything and now she was losing her mind. She was utterly, utterly broken.

Miles away, Cassandra stared at Alonzo, who was asleep and wondered what happened. They had left the Junkyard years ago. They had assumed that the Jellicles would stay at the junkyard but they had opted out and high tailed (excuse the pun) to Heaviside knows where. They had tracked their scents as far as they could but it was as if the Jellicles walked off the face of the earth. They had also found Jemima's and Mungojerrie's scents… around which means Jemima had felt the same thing that Alonzo had felt. What that was, she had no idea. They had tried to join other tribes but they just couldn't. Alonzo and Cass had both been in their fair share of fights, but Alonzo was shattered from them. Every night, Cass would have to stay awake to try to calm an unconscious Alonzo from his nightmares.

 _Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

Why everything had happened.

 _You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

No home. Nowhere to go. Alonzo began to stir and twitch. The nightmares had begun.

 _Be strong, be strong now._

She sang as she stroked Alonzo.

 _Too many, too many problems._

Too many fights. Too much hardship.

 _Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs._

All of the tribes. They had all turned their back on them.

 _He wants to go home, but nobody's home._

They were all gone.

 _It's where he lies, broken inside._

Alonzo flinched. He was broken.

 _With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes._

 _Broken inside._

Cass closed her eyes. So much for wanting to love Alonzo.

Mungojerrie looked at his mate and sighed.

 _Her feelings she hides._

Jerrie had listened to her cry when she thought he was asleep. It was a painful sound.

 _Her dreams she can't find._

She was in ruins.

 _She's losing her mind._

One does that after they've lost everything else.

 _She fallen behind._

Behind her life. She had a life. A way to go. A destiny.

Alonzo flinched again with a strangled cry. Cass felt a tear slip down her eyes.

 _He can't find his place._

All the other tribes. All the running.

 _He's losing his faith._

He once had a light in his eyes as he entered each tribe. Now it was just a glassy stare.

 _He's fallen from grace._

He was losing it. Everything that he deserved.

 _He's all over the place._

Cassandra put her head in her eyes.

Without realising Mungojerrie and Cassandra's voices joined together as they stared at their broken mates.

 _She (he) wants to go home, but nobody's home._

Where had the Jellicles gone?

 _It's where she (he) lies, broken inside_

Alonzo and Jemima were both so lost.

 _With no place to go, no place to go to dry her (his) eyes._

Cass and Jerrie both looked to the sky, looking for an answer.

 _Broken inside._

Jerrie sang first.

 _She's lost inside, lost inside… oh oh._

Then Cassandra

 _He's lost inside, lost inside…oh oh._

Jerrie nuzzled into the pillow full of wrapping paper that was their bed. He felt himself slip into unconsciousness as tears began to slip down his face.

Cassandra curled around Alonzo, trying to supress his shaking. She stroked his head as her face slowly became wetter.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! Another chapter! Whoop whoop! Sorry if the last chapter was a little crap. I can't help it. Well I can, I just can't be stuffed. Whatever. I don't care! I swear, I ramble in ever chapter intro! If you want, just always skip these. I usually do. Sowy. BTW THIS IS A CONTINUATION CHAPTER! THIS IS JUST AFTER THE LAST ONE! ALSO! IN THE THIRD, SECOND AND LAST CHORUS' (the one after the 2 verse and after the bridge) IMAGINE A SPLIT SCREEN FOR ALL THE CHARACTERS SINGING! Kay, bye!**

Jemima looked out at the rain. Bloody London weather. Always raining. She looked at Mungojerrie. He was fast asleep. She should wake him and get him up, but she wasn't tired. And he looked so cute when he was asleep. Jemima thought back over the last few years. Man, it had been rough. She was glad Jerrie was there for her. She loved him so much. She just wasn't sure it was the right kind of love. She knew what the right love meant. She felt it in someone. Someone she hadn't seen in years. Alonzo.

Jem shook her head. She mustn't think of him. He had Cassandra. And she would never see him again. She had Jerrie. He was enough. He was her comfort zone, her grounding.

Jem kept trying to focus on the area in front of her but her mind kept wandering back to Alonzo. The harder she tried to reign her thoughts in, the further they would stray. Jem tried counting the rain drops. It didn't help. She tried thinking of lying Jerrie. Alonzo was a great cuddler. She tried everything. Nothing helped. She just decided to take her own advice and sing. Again. While many things had changed in her life, but her voice remained the beautiful high soprano that it always was.

 _I can be tough,_

 _I can be strong_

She had been proving that the last few years.

 _But with you,_

 _It's not like that at all._

She was always a sensitive kit with him.

 _There's a girl,_

 _Who gives a sh*t._

 _Behind this wall._

She was a girl who wanted him. Gives a sh*t about everything.

 _You just walked through it._

And into her heart forever.

 _And I remember all those crazy things you said,_

Like the ones he said the day they ran. They were crazy and they hurt.

 _You left running through my head,_

For days her mind was full of his words. Even the ones not spoken that day.

 _You're always there, you're everywhere_

His voice whispered on the wind. His heartbeat matched with the beat of the rain.

 _But right now I wish you were here._

Jemima shook her head. She wasn't allowed to think that.

 _All those crazy things we did._

Running in the rain even if their coats weighed a ton afterwards.

 _Didn't think about it, just went with it_

The laughed for ages about their stupidity. Mainly that they we soaked for kitty kibble.

 _You're always there, you're everywhere._

His shadow created by wet pavement contrasting against the dry.

 _But right now I wish you were here._

Letting her sleep on his lap while he kept watch. Jemima knew she shouldn't think this but she gave into temptation.

 _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

 _What I'd do to have you,_

 _Here! Here! Here!_

 _I wish you were here._

Jem didn't even think about what she was singing. All she knew was she missed Alonzo more painfully than when he dumped her.

 _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

 _What I'd do to have you,_

 _Near! Near! Near!_

 _I wish you were here!_

Jem looked at the pavement.

Meanwhile, Alonzo had woken and was thinking about Jemima. He knew Cass would skin him but he couldn't help that he… he… was still in love with her.

 _I love,_

 _The way you are,_

She was always so perfect.

 _It's who I am,_

 _Don't have to try so hard._

Alonzo fidgeted in bed. Cassandra didn't stir.

 _We always say,_

 _Say it like it is_

 _And the truth_

 _Is that I really mi-i-iss._

Missed her. Her scent. The texture of her fur.

 _All those crazy things you said,_

That day. That day years ago. When they ran.

 _You left them running through my head,_

He spent the first days replaying the conversation he last had with the kitten.

 _You're always there, you're everywhere,_

Her scent imprinted around him.

 _But right now I wish you were here._

Curled on his lap.

 _All those crazy things we did,_

Like the time they snuck out at like 3:00am to watch the sunset. When Jemima was grounded.

 _Didn't think about, just went with it._

Munkustrap would have killed the both of them

 _You're always there, you're everywhere,_

Shape created in unfamiliar objects in the darkness.

 _But right now I wish you were here._

Alonzo figuratively shook his head. He wasn't allowed to think that. He had Cassandra. She had Mungojerrie.

 _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

 _What I'd do to have you,_

 _Hear! Hear! Hear!_

 _I wish you were here!_

Tugging her little claws around his neck.

 _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

 _What I'd do to have you,_

 _Near! Near! Near!_

 _I wish you were here._

Alonzo and Jemima both felt themselves rising from where they were and heading out into the rain. Their mates called after them. Neither heard them.

Alonzo felt his legs pulling him in seemingly random direction.

 _No, I don't wanna let go_

 _I just wanna let you know_

 _That I never wanna let go_

The wind whispered in response.

 _(let go, oh, oh)_

Jemima ran and ran faster than she thought her little legs thought was possible.

 _No, I don't wanna let go,_

 _I just wanna let you know_

 _That I never wanna let go._

Munkustrap and Demeter's ears pricked up. They looked at each other. They missed their daughter so much. Unintentionally, they, and the rest of the tribe, joined their voices with Alonzo, Jemima, Cassandra and Mungojerrie in an enormous chorus.

 _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

 _What I'd do to have you,_

 _Hear! Hear! Hear!_

 _I wish you were here!_

Jemima felt tears running down her face. Alonzo's legs burned as he ran. The tribe ached as they sang.

 _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

 _What I'd do to have you,_

 _Hear! Hear! Hear!_

 _I wish you were here!_

Mungojerrie ran after Jemima. Where was she going?

 _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

 _What I'd do to have you,_

 _Near! Near! Near!_

 _I wish you were here._

Cassandra followed Alonzo. Holy Heaviside, he was fast when he wanted to be!

 _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

 _What I'd do to have you,_

 _Hear! Hear! Hear!_

 _I wish you were here!_

Mungojerrie thought of Cassandra. He wished she was with him. She was sane! No! This is about Jemima. Little did he know, Cass was thinking the same thing.

 _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

 _What I'd do to have you,_

 _Near! Near! Near!_

Jemima and Alonzo both rounded a corner and saw the strangest thing. Each other. The tribe, their voices whispered on the wind, finished the song.

 _I wish you were here._

As soon as the song finished, Alonzo and Jemima ran into each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY CRAP! ANOTHER CHAPTER! This is a continuation chapter. Can you spot a pattern in the songs? No? It's all Avril Lavigne. I am on a bit of a spree. I don't care. Deal with it. Another pattern in this story is that I ramble. Anyway… read on….**

Jemima and Alonzo pulled apart as their mates rounded the corner. The look of shock on their faces was priceless.

"Jemima?" Alonzo said, "What are you doing here?" Jemima smiled shyly.

"Umm…" she said quietly, "I don't remember."

"Good," Mungojerrie said sarcastically, "That makes two of us."

"Three," chimed Cassandra. Alonzo laughed. "Four."

Mungojerrie put his head to his palm.

"Brilliant." He said, "So… now what? We can't just say 'Well, this was fun. See you 'round.' Can we?"

Jemima laughed the first genuine laugh in years. She bit her lip.

"I don't know." she said, "You don't happen to know where the tribe is. Do you?"

Cass and Alonzo glanced at each other, nervously.

"We were hoping you did." Cass said. "We don't have any idea. We'll assume you know that they left the Junkyard (Jemima and Jerrie nodded). Bast, we miss them." Her eyes watered. Jemima rushed to her side, rubbing her arm along her back.

"I know," she said, "I miss them too. Come, let's sit."

They found a dry patch of concrete, sheltered by the overhang of the back of an old Hotel. Jemima rested her head on Cass's shoulder, not removing her hand from the other queens back in case she broke when Jem did.

"So…" Alonzo began, "Where have you been?"

Jerrie looked at Jem. She nodded as if she was giving him permission to tell the story. Jerrie cleared his throat.

"So…

 **MEANWHILE**

Demeter slept on Munkustrap's leg. He stroked her head fur. He stared out the window. A few strays had crowded under the overhang outside their 'room'. Their room being a pile of boxes surrounding said window. The light was in the perfect spot so he couldn't make out any of the cats faces. All he knew was there was a not-furry one, two normal ones and a smaller one.

"Deme," he said, startling his mate. She sat up, half her fur sticking up funny, because of the way she ley on his leg.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"Because." She said "It's the _Russel Hotel_. You know the song. _Up, up, up. Past the_ Russel Hotel _. Up, up, up. To the Heaviside Layer._ "

Munkustrap smiled a fake smile. Deme sighed and wiped a non-existent tear from his cheek. Deme knew exactly what he was thinking

"I know," she said, "I miss her too. But we can't dwell on these things. We have to protect the tribe."

"But she was my little girl." He said, real tears forming in his eyes.

"She was _both_ our little girl." Deme corrected. "But I just said, we can't dwell on her." Munkus closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to his mate's forehead.

"I've spent so long protecting the tribe, I haven't been given the chance to miss her. I can just leave the tribe to Alon… Admetus." Munkus grumbled. Admetus tried his best but he clearly wasn't cut out for the job. And training Pounce and Tumble was painful. None of them were as fierce or as powerful as Alonzo.

"Oh Munkus," Deme cooed as she slipped up him to wrap her arms around his neck. She planted a kiss on his neck.

"I'll be back," he promised, got up and left the makeshift den.

Deme put her head in her hands.

 _Nana, Na nana, nana_

 _I miss you,_

 _Miss you so bad._

So bad it hurt.

 _I don't forget you,_

 _Oh it's so sad._

Deme looked to the roof.

 _I hope you can hear me_

 _I remember it clearly._

Clearer than she wished

 _The day you slipped away,_

Out of her motherly arms.

 _Was the day._

 _I found it won't be the same._

Deme sat in her den, waiting for Munkus to return.

Rumpleteazer ley on her bed, staring at the roof. Thinking about her lost brother.

 _Nana, Na nana, nana_

 _I didn't get around to kiss you,_

 _Goodbye on the hand._

They always used to poke fun at 'proper manners' and 'courtship'.

 _I wish that I could see you again._

 _I know that I can't._

He could be half way across the world for all she knew. Besides, for a cat like herself, even London was huge.

 _I hope you can hear me,_

' _Cause I remember it clearly._

Clear as her pain.

 _The day you slipped away,_

 _Was the day,_

 _I found it won't be the same._

He will never be the same. They wouldn't be able to play the way they used to.

Demeter put her head in her hands.

 _I've had my wake up,_

 _Won't you wake up?_

 _I keep asking why._

Teazer sank to the floor. She let tears slip out her eyes.

 _And I can't take it,_

 _It wasn't fake,_

 _It happened, you passed by._

Teazer couldn't take it anymore. The confinement. The other cats, so close. She got up and ran through the abandoned hotel, trying to find a way out. She sang as she ran.

 _Now you're gone, now you're gone_

 _There you go, there you go._

 _Somewhere I can't bring you back._

He had slipped from her arms.

Demeter listened for the sound of Munkus coming back. They weren't there. She looked at the strays outside.

 _Now you're gone, now you're gone,_

 _There you go, there you go._

 _Somewhere you're not coming back._

Her baby Jemima was lost in the big wide world utterly, utterly alone.

Teazer ran all over the Russel Hotel. It seemed to be like a jail. With no way to get out. She sang with Demeter.

 _The day you slipped away,_

Why did they leave?

 _Was the day,_

 _I found it won't be the same._

Demeter sang alone, for Teazer's sobs had stopped her ability to sing.

 _Nana, Na nana, nana_

Teazer regathered her ability to sing and sang alone.

 _I miss you._

She suddenly bumped into one of the strays.

"HEY!" he called, "Watch it!"

The light was again in the right place so they just appeared to be cat's silhouettes. The four all curled around her and she felt that feeling you get when you just know you're about to be killed.


	7. AFTER A LOOOONG TIME

**I ACTUALLY CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS STORY! THIS IS ME FINSIHING THIS STORY! I usually put Teazer with a cockney accent but I was lazy and translating lyrics into a cockney accent was - is – too much work. Now… this is a continuation chapter. Yay for easiness. Anyway… the last chapter of something that I got** _ **way**_ **too carried away in.**

Rumpleteazer cowered in fear. Tears were leaking her eyes and she put her paws in front of her face.

"Please…" she cried, "Please… don't kill me!"

She heard whispering though she didn't dare look at them.

"We won't kill you." Said a distinctly, low and sultry female voice, followed by a familiar high and sweet female,

"We're… not like that. We just lost our family. We aren't harsh and scary."

"Jemima?" Teazer asked.

"Rumpleteazer?" said an extremely familiar male voice.

"JERRIE!" Teazer cried as she crushed his in a hug. She then removed herself and crushed Jemima as well.

"OH MY EVERLASTING CAT! What are you doing here?" Jem asked.

"I live in this hotel." Teazer replied.

"What hotel is this?"

"Russel Hotel."

Jemima put her paw to her face.

"My mum had a hand in that. Didn't she?"

Teazer smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…"

They both laughed 'til the cried. Teazer sat down with them. Turns out that Alonzo and Cassandra were there as well. They laughed and spoke of each other's respective adventures. That was until another distinctly male voice called out down to them.

"Strays! Get your hands off the tabby queen. Rumpleteazer! Get inside."

Jemima looked up in the direction of the voice. The light was in the perfect spot so the owner of the voice could see every defining detail of her face.

"JEMIMA!" he cried.

"DAD!" she cried back. Munkus ran towards his daughter and crushed her in the biggest hug her life. Munkustrap's call and Jemima's response drew the Jellicles out of the Hotel, many shouting in joy at the sight of the four cats.

A ruffled and racoon-eyed Demeter held her daughter close as they laughed at the adventures of the foursome (get your mind out of the gutter, I'm talking about a group of four people not… something else).

Cassandra felt Jemima's eyes on her as she smiled. Cassandra felt a shiver run through her. This whole drama had started with a song. It felt fitting that it would end in one too. Rumpleteazer also had caught the feeling for she beat Cassandra to song.

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs._

Everyone cheered as she sang.

 _With the boom box playing as were falling in love._

You could see everyone formulating lyrics in their mind.

 _Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk._

Everyone smiled at Rumpleteazer's voice. They all joined into the song. All except Jemima who seemingly didn't know the song.

 _Singing here's to never growing up!_

Bombalurina stepped forward with Tugger on her hip.

 _Call up all our friends,_

 _Go hard this weekend!_

 _For no damn reason,_

 _I don't think we'll ever change._

Tugger briefly snogged Bomba as Viccy chose to sing next.

 _Meet you at the spot,_

 _Half past ten o'clock,_

 _We don't ever stop,_

 _And we're never gonna change._

Everyone cheered. Viccy never sang. Cass picked up the song where the white queen left off.

 _Say, won't you stay forever stay_

 _If you stay forever hey_

 _We can stay forever young._

Then everyone joined the song together, aside from Jemima who really didn't want to sing.

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,_

 _Got a bottle of whatever and it's getting us drunk,_

 _Singin' here's to never growing up._

Then Tugger, Mungojerrie, Alonzo and Admetus sang together,

 _We'll be running down the street yelling 'Kiss my ass!'_

Then came, Bomba, Teazer, Cass and Etcetera,

 _I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

Then the tom and queen teams sang together,

 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups,_

Then the rest joined in again, to Jemima, who had gone so far to put her claws in her ears,

 _Singin here's to never growing up!_

Pouncival suddenly jumped in,

 _We live like rock stars,_

Then Tumble joined in,

 _Dance on every bar,_

 _This is who we are,_

 _I don't think we'll ever change,_

Then the rest chanted _HELL NO!_ Aside from Jemima who rolled her eyes. Then Tantomile jumped in.

 _They say just grow up,_

 _But they don't know us,_

 _We don't give a f-_

Coricopat clamped his paws over Tantomile's mouth, knowing she was about to swear. Cori finished her section,

 _I don't think we'll ever change._

Then, Munkustrap and Demeter, who had their arms around each other.

 _Say won't you stay forever,_

 _Stay, if you stay forever,_

 _Hey, we can stay forever young._

Then the cats joined together in song again, aside from Jemima, who now had Mungojerrie singing in her face.

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,_

 _Got a bottle of whatever and it's getting us drunk,_

 _Singin' here's to never growing up._

Then instead of joining into tom's and queen's teams, they just kept singing together.

 _We'll be running down the street yelling 'Kiss my ass!'_

 _I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups,_

They all turned and sang at Jemima.

 _Singin here's to never growing up!_

Jemima rolled her eyes. Alonzo sat in front of Jem, singing alone.

 _Say won't you stay forever,_

Jemima rolled her eyes.

 _Stay, if you stay forever, hey_

Jemima, finally, sang,

 _We can stay forever young._

Then the entire reunited tribe sang together in a great and a somewhat badass choir.

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,_

 _Got a bottle of whatever and it's getting us drunk,_

 _Singin' here's to never growing up._

 _We'll be running down the street yelling 'Kiss my ass!'_

 _I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups,_

 _Singin here's to never growing up!_

As the song ended, Alonzo's paws ran up Jemima's arms, slowly making their way to cup Jemima's face. Then nose met nose and then lips met lips. The rest of the cats cheered as the couple was truly reunited. Mungojerrie snaked his arm around Cassandra, but the focus wasn't on them. It was on Jemima and Alonzo. Even when they released, they remained locked in each other's embrace.

At last, all was as it should be.


End file.
